


Muted.

by childe_pog



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childe_pog/pseuds/childe_pog
Summary: This is a dnf fanfic, and it's not meant to ship the two real life creators. This is a shipping of the two personas. This fanfic includes an outgoing George and a mute Dream. Have fun! <3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Muted.

His body language was so quiet, yet he looked so feminine. His skin was blank and hazy, lips looked soft and cold, yet it looked so pink and warm, and hair, a cute bay colour. His eyes however, were dull and looked dead, not like his streams. Has he been hurt?  
His name was George, a transfer student from Britain. He was outgoing and talkative, and I was quite the opposite. I was a mute, and it was one of my favourite things to be. I’m a famous Minecraft YouTuber and streamer named Dream. Real name Clay and I wanted to keep my real identity a secret, I’m a mute, not my chance but by choice.  
“Listen up, as you have seen we have a new student.” The teacher said it like she was praising him.  
“Hello, my name is George and I’m from Britain.” His accent sounded nice, it was a gentle one. However, I’m now sure if they know about his channel.  
“Clay?... CLAY!”  
“Oh yes ma’am?” I didn’t think for a good second there talking. The whole class was staring at me. I felt my heart beat faster thinking about what I just did. I spoke. The class all gasped in surprise and shock. Luckily I was calmer so I didn’t sound like my normal voice.  
I looked at George and he looked back at me. His face was in a stance of shock, I wonder, was he aware?


End file.
